


In Your Eyes

by raidelle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider, Romance, Shiro and Keith Are Newlyweds, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raidelle/pseuds/raidelle
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Polaris, a waiter at The Galaxy Cafe, is the assigned server to a newlywed couple. Throughout dinner, Polaris keeps an eye on Shiro and Keith, captivated as he is by the way the look of love in each other's eyes.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Hello. So... this is my first VLD fic. I've finally decided to finish the series (I only watched up to Season 2 before) and I'm kinda obsessed with Shiro and Keith. ^^
> 
> (Also, this work is un-beta'd so please forgive any mistakes you see.)

I’m not supposed to be working today. I’m supposed to be at home, crying my eyes out and eating my feelings (fuck you for breaking my heart, Linus), but Ola’s daughter is sick and they had to take her to the doctor. Ola is a darling, one of my few good friends, and the only person I’m willing to cover shifts for, and so here I am, working the dinner rush on Valentine’s Day.

“Good evening and welcome to The Galaxy Cafe,” I hear Bailey, our maître d’, greet the new arrivals. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Hello. Happy Valentine’s Day to you, too,” a voice, warm and pleasant, replies. “We have a reservation under Takashi Shirogane.”

“Ah, there we are,” Bailey says brightly after a few taps on the data pad. “If you’ll follow me, please, Mister Shirogane. Your table is this way.”

“He’s Mister Shirogane, too, you know,” the warm, pleasant voice says. The tone is a combination of joy, pride, and just a tiny hint of smugness.

“Shiro,” another voice, a little more gravelly but no less pleasant, complains.

Bailey coos and laughs. “Ooh. Newlyweds?”

“Mm,” the first voice hums happily.

“Congratulations,” Bailey says, and I can hear the smile in her voice.

Curious, I lift my eyes and follow Bailey’s and the newlyweds’ progress through the restaurant. (The couple I’m serving, two giggly women who look like they’re on their first date, has yet to make the choice between the salmon and the steak. I figure I have some time to let my attention wander.)

Bailey leads them to a booth further down in my section, the one near the plate glass windows that overlook the garden. It’s the best table, in my opinion, cozy and quiet with a great view of both the garden and the restaurant’s interiors (which are pretty damn classy, if I do say so myself).

The man who I assume is Takashi Shirogane is tall and well-built, with a ridiculous shoulder-to-waist ratio. His shock of white hair makes him look distinguished, like a high-ranking military officer or a prince. He has his hand on the small of his husband’s back, guiding him toward the far side of the booth. Once his husband is seated, Takashi slides in after him. He sits close, their shoulders touching, and gives his husband a quick kiss on the temple.

The husband, who I christen temporarily as “Mister Shirogane, too,” has a more athletic physique. He’s tall, though not as tall as Takashi, and he looks so much smaller beside his husband’s muscular frame. His aura exudes “mysterious,” his messy jet-black hair pulled back into a low ponytail making him look like a ruggedly handsome movie star. The kiss from his husband makes him blush.

Both gestures—the kiss and the blush—make me go “Aww” in my head. They’re cute. Gorgeous, really. They make me think of the times when Linus and I were still together, when it felt like we were also heading down this road. I wonder idly if we would’ve been out tonight, too. Then I remember my broken heart and give myself a little shake.

Bailey talks to the couple for a few more moments and then gestures to me, indicating that I’m to be their server for tonight. Then she steps away to return to her podium. She gives me a wink and fans her face, mouthing “Hot!” as she passes my table. I laugh and shake my head as I (finally) take note of the ladies’ orders.

After dropping off the order slip at the kitchen, I sidle over to the Shiroganes and introduce myself. “Good evening, sirs, and welcome to The Galaxy Cafe. My name is Polaris and I’ll be your server for tonight.”

“Oh my god,” Takashi groans. “Please don’t call us ‘sir,’ Polaris. I’m Shiro, and this is my husband Keith.”

Keith blushes again and gives me a polite “Hey.” I think he’s still not used to being called Shiro’s husband.

“I’ll see what I can do,” I hedge, smiling a little. Calling people “sir” or “ma’am” is kind of ingrained in my system already. Bailey’s not much for convention, but the head waiter is a bit of a stick in the mud and he’s particularly an ass during holidays and special events, so…

I shrug internally and smile again. “Ready to order?” I gesture at their menus.

“Oh yeah,” Keith nods. “Uh, I’ll get the steak dinner special.”

“Is the green curry any good?” Shiro asks.

I grin at him. “I think you already know what I’m going to say about that.”

Shiro grins back. “The green curry, then.”

“All right, sirs,” I say. “Drinks?”

“We’ll just have some water for now, thank you.”

“All right. I’ll be back soon with your orders.” 

As soon as I leave them be, Shiro takes Keith’s hand in both of his. I notice Shiro’s prosthetic then, the thumb rubbing the back of Keith’s hand. I wonder how Shiro got it. An accident, maybe? Perhaps it’s the reason why he has that soft, lovestruck look in his eyes when he looks at Keith. As if he can’t lose him, can’t live without him. As if he can’t believe his luck, that he’s here now and that this man is now his husband, and that he’ll do anything in his power to give the love of his life everything he deserves and more.

I’m suddenly struck by unreasonable jealousy. Has Linus ever looked at me like _that_?

Keith looks up at Shiro with the same and yet different look in his eyes. It’s still soft, still lovestruck, but it’s tempered with something more… fierce, is what I call it. Fierce and passionate, like he wants to protect Shiro from an invisible threat, to keep him safe by his side. Like he never wants to let him go.

I try to be as unobtrusive as I could when I bring them their water. Shiro looks away from Keith, nevertheless, thanking me with a soft smile. He doesn’t let go of his husband’s hand, though, and he looks at Keith once more the moment I slip away again.

They talk and laugh, while waiting for their food, still holding hands, still looking at each other like… _that_. I keep my eyes on them, feeling like a sick voyeur and a glutton for punishment.

When Shiro moves to kiss Keith again, Keith meets him halfway. I finally avert my eyes, not wanting to intrude in an intimate moment. I already feel guilty watching them gaze adoringly at each other. Besides, I’m starting to feel a little jealous again and my poor heart can’t take any more beatings.

Anja from the kitchen hollers at me, then, signaling a ready order. I pick up the dishes, load them onto a tray, and bring them to table 65.

“Here you go,” I say. “The chef’s special green curry for Mister Shirogane and the steak dinner for Mister Shirogane, too.”

Shiro laughs, a quick one that still manages to crinkle the corners of his eyes. “You heard that!”

“I did,” I admit. “Congratulations! I assume this is your first Valentine’s as husbands?”

“Yes,” Shiro answers.

Keith stays silent, though he blushes again. His pinkened cheeks highlight his blue-gray eyes that seem almost purple in the low, warm light of the restaurant. “Thank you,” Keith tells me and Shiro echoes the sentiment with a nod.

“Enjoy your meal,” I reply, swallowing the lump of emotion in my throat. “If you need anything else, just wave me over.”

“Thank you, Polaris,” Shiro says.

I wrench my focus back to my tasks at hand, flitting over my section’s tables to see if anyone needs anything. The restaurant seems to be full of nothing but couples; I’m loath to interrupt romantic moments (and one break-up, oh no), but I grit my teeth in the name of stellar customer service.

I keep my eyes on the Shiroganes all the while. I catch Shiro brushing hair away from Keith’s forehead and tucking stray locks behind Keith’s ear, his gaze fond. I see Keith stealing glances at Shiro, like someone who finally won a date with his biggest crush.

As their meal winds down, Keith tips his head up and nuzzles Shiro’s jaw. It’s Shiro’s turn to blush and I guess Keith has said something filthy. Maybe Keith whispered what he’ll do to Shiro tonight, after they get home from their date. Or may he was asking Shiro to do something to him and...

God, what am I thinking?

I slap my own cheeks hard enough to sting, then traipse back to table 65 with a bottle of wine.

“How’s dinner?” I ask. “Everything good?”

“Oh yes, definitely. Our compliments to the chef.” Shiro gestures to the empty dishes.

“May I tempt you with a ten-year-old Altean red, then?”

Shiro raises his eyebrows at Keith, who shrugs and nods.

“Just one glass each, please.”

I pour and they say when (Keith, apparently, is better at holding his alcohol), I refill their water glasses, and leave them alone once more. When I look back, Shiro is whispering into Keith’s ear. It seems like a wish or a toast because, moments later, they tap their glasses together and take a drink. They still won’t take their eyes off each other, their gazes moony.

Turning away with a wistful sigh, I glide over to another table. My beautiful date wants to go home, the kind old gentleman tells me, so may I please get the check for them. The woman with him giggles and swats his arm. “Oh you,” she says. “We’ve been married fifty-four years. You don’t have to butter me up!”

I nod and smile fondly before fetching their check. They remind me of my grandparents, who took me in when my parents died when I was eight. I’d often wished I could have had a love like theirs, sweet and pure and enduring.

A love like Shiro’s and Keith’s, it seems, if the way they look at each other is any indication.

After a while, Shiro flags me down to their table to ask for their bill. It’s likely they still have more celebrating to do, being newlyweds and all. I glide back to their table with the bill.

“Thanks, Polaris,” Shiro tells me, sliding his card and ID into the sleeve. 

“You’re welcome, sir… uh, Shiro,” I reply, looking around for the head waiter (thankfully, he’s at the other end of the restaurant).

I walk over to the payment terminal and my earlier suspicion is confirmed as I check Shiro’s ID. He’s a military pilot. I think of all the ways he could have lost his arm, all the ways he could have lost his life, and I think I’m beginning to understand why Shiro and Keith look at each other the way they do.

Soon enough, I’m handing back Shiro’s card and ID. After a final round of thank yous, Shiro and Keith rise as one from their table. I follow them to the front doors to say goodbye. Once they’d left, Bailey mutters from behind me, “God, life is so unfair.”

I laugh ruefully in reply and make my way back to table 65 to collect the bill folder.

My eyes bug out at the cash tip they left. It’s… generous, to say the least. There’s also a neatly folded paper napkin behind the bills, which has a note written on it.

_The love of your life is somewhere out there, Polaris. One day, they’ll cross the galaxy, or maybe you will, and you’ll be each other’s whole universe, together in this lifetime and the next and the next and the next._

_Happy Valentine’s._

_From Takashi & Keith Shirogane_

I fold the napkin up carefully and tuck it into my pocket. My eyes are burning, threatening to spill tears, but I suck it up and square my shoulders. It’s Valentine’s Day and there are guests still to serve through the night.

My broken heart, which doesn’t feel as broken anymore, can wait a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! (I promise, I reply to comments.)
> 
> You can find me on the following platforms:
> 
> Twitter: @raidelle3573  
> Discord: @raidelle#3573  
> Tumblr: @raidelle (though I'm not so active here anymore) 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. :)


End file.
